Experiment
by Dragon'sPrisoner
Summary: A girl and her father go out expecting to kill zombies the subject of an obssesion of both theirs. They find they are facing more then they thought. My first fanfic. Warm and cool feed back excepted.
1. The Beginning

Hey everybody! Okay so this is my first FanFic I've decided to post. I'd love warm and cold feedback. Any way here we go.

* * *

**Experiments**

_The Beginning_

Any way so Tonya totally did this awesome dance during the talent show. You should have been there." I said into the phone.

"I wish I could have been… oh well, there's always a next time…what's that noise… Reb… you ther… I can't hear you… breaking up…" I heard from Katrina over the phone. Suddenly there was the beeping sound from the phone telling me the other line was disconnected. I looked at the phone then turned it off.

"Rebecca! Come check this out." Dad yelled from down stairs. I got up and ran down stairs. Dad rushed me outside as if afraid that what ever he'd seen would disappear before we got there.

I stood looking up at the sky, clouded with extraordinary looking clouds. Lightning flashed and struck the ground hard. It amazingly hit the same spot about five more times then everything stopped, everything was silent.

"Lightning isn't suppose to hit the same place twice, dad." I said shaking. He nodded silently.

"Everything's too quiet. I don't like it one bit." He said. I looked dad in the eye.

"Do you think _they_ will attack?" I asked very seriously. Dad looked up a moment then sighed.

"It wasn't suppose to come from the sky. It was suppose to be disease." He said. I nodded then grinned.

"What ever way they come we'll just have to rekill the dead." I said. He nodded.

"We'll kill _all_ the zombies, dad!"

* * *

Okay so before you start laughing, me and dad love dreaming about a day when zombies infect the earth and we can say 'we told you'. We have books on zombie survival, watched tons of movies (which aren't very accurate by the way), and gotten every story on zombies we could get our hands on. Now that's settled lets move on.

* * *

Dad and I got in the house, locked everything, and readied ourselves. We even filled our tub with water to last us for everything we needed. I think we never really saw what was coming.

* * *

Oh god, that's sort. I'll write another in a min.

Loves.


	2. Machines

Okay here's the next one. Loves everyone u...

* * *

Experiment

Machines

I ran to my room to where my element swords were hanging on my wall. One was a beautiful looking umbrella. It was on of those beautiful Chinese ones. The design on top was pink as a background, cherry blossoms, and cranes taking flight. A deadly sword lay hidden within.

The other was a walking stick, with the wood painted black and a dragon head on the top. Inside was a dagger.

I quickly put on my zombie wife beater my friend had made me and I'd painted. On the front it had the picture of a zombie girl reaching out saying 'Mmmmrrrrr'. On the back it said 'Zombies are a girl's best friend'. I also wore my black exercise pants.

I ran back upstairs to dad. He had his machete and his civil war looking sword. He wore a black shirt that had the thunder cat symbol on the front and jeans.

"Let's go." I said. We stepped out and I opened my umbrella. I held the umbrella with my right hand, letting the bamboo pole rest on my shoulder, and held the walking stick with my left hand. It helped since I'd sprained my ankle.

We walked a little while till we saw people running down the street from the east. We looked up and I felt like a very small ant all of a sudden.

A robot of some sort with three long legs, a strangely shaped body/head, and tentacles was reaching down and grabbing people. They also had guns that shot lasers. People who were shot were evaporated.

"Distract it." Dad whispered. I nodded and walked down the center of the street. I tried looking as innocent as I could.

I knew it spotted me when it slammed on of it's long feet in the ground right next to me and seemed to crouch down. I looked up at it and saw one of the tentacles coming for me. I smiled at it. I threw my walking stick on the grass and drew my sword from inside the umbrella. Before the tentacle could get me, I slash at it, creating a gash.

I continued to fight it off, not seeing the other tentacle coming at me from behind. The tentacle I was fighting was left with many gashes and holes as I was lifted away from it. I wildly thrashed around, trying to get a good shot at the tentacle but I suddenly felt extremely unsteady and like it would drop me was I was passed over the head/body of the machine. I was put down in a basket like cage, almost carefully.

There were other people there. Most were trying to find a way out; others were crying for loved ones that were most likely dead or separated.

A hole was formed and a pinkish thing came down, looking as though it would spray something on us. Instead, another pinkish tentacle came out. There was, I observed, a light thing at the tip which it was pointing around, almost searching. The light stopped on me. It grabbed me by the foot and became pulling me in. Everyone was trying to grab me and get me back but I was sucked in and I lost feel of the man's hand that had tried to pull me back. He'd let go.

Everything was blurry and some sort of liquid covered the ground. The tentacle let go of my ankle and wrapped around my waist instead. I struggled, but it made no difference. Two hands grabbed under my arms and pulled me up onto a… table. I opened my eyes to see the strangest creatures I think I'll ever see strapping my arms and legs down. Out of nowhere, I suddenly thought 'their cute little things that are taking over the world'. One of them put a little disk thing on my chest. Straps came out of the disk. Two draped over each shoulder while another two went over my sides. A light began flashing in the middle of the disk. One of them pressed something to my arm. There was a small sharp pain as if they'd just given me a shot. My vision started to go all dark when I realized, they had drugged me! After that everything was black and I fell asleep.

* * *

There! Finally my sever is starting to love me! I'd like to thank jdog9793 for reviewing. Usually I'm told my work is good but it comes from people I know and (I worry) don't really thing it's good at all. Thanks now I have a diffrent opinion. Well there you go I'll have to start working on the next chapter. 


	3. Dream or No Dream

I am so happy I've finally gotten it finished. I was kind of stuck for a while but just the other day a bunch of ideas came to me so I finally finished.

My brother just walked in in a yellow striped shirt, gray sweat pants, and red cowboy boots. Talk about a fashion statement. Now he's trying to make my baby blanket into a barbie blanket... 0.0... he's singing about pretty barbies and evil barbies... he said pink is the evil color... SAVE ME!

* * *

Experiment

Dream or No Dream

I woke to a sort of floating sensation, like when you lay on your back in water. It was so calming. I started to sit up to get out only for my head to hit glass. I was surrounded by water. And worse, I couldn't breath. I quickly started spinning around, trying to find a way out. Bubbles rose around me.

The top opened all of a sudden and someone grabbed my arm, lifting me too easily for my comfort.

Once I broke to the surface, cold air hit my skin. Something was put over my nose and mouth. I was then dropped back into the water. I was so confused.

I found the mask had air in it, letting me breath. I curled up into a ball and floated to the bottom of the glass container in was in. After that I don't remember much, just falling back to sleep.

I opened my eye to see… the ground. I was falling. I laughed at myself. This was probably a dream. I had that weird tingling in my fingers and my eyes felt like they weren't really open at all.

'Okay so if I'm dreaming, I can make anything happen.' I thought. I got an idea and focused on it. Suddenly, I stopped in midair. I then started flying around; until I ran into a wall, head first. I plopped to the ground. The ground in the middle of the sky. Everything flickered and the sky disappeared only to be replaced with a big gray room. A door opened to my left. Three of those cute creatures came in.

The one who was obviously the leader bent down in front of me. He started clicking and making other sounds to the others. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was excited.

I gave him a confused look. He just turned and left. The two remaining aliens advanced on me. Each grabbed one of my arms. I tried to twist away from them but they held tight. I got a sudden image of their hands burning like they were on a stove burner. There were sudden screeches from the aliens. Their hands were burning! Not only that but they kept burning.

I laughed at the picture of water being poured over their heads. I laughed even harder when it happened. They were drenched from head to toe.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to leave." I said walking to the door. "Bye!"

Out in the hall, it was darker than… ok, lets just say it was really dark. There were these deep red lights. I reached out my hand to feel the wall. It was slick and a little gooey but it was warm. I crept forward holding the wall for support.

I stuck my foot out and felt the floor before I stepped on anything. I came to a hole in the floor. I felt my way around it. Once on the other side, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at it. I turned to continue walking but fell. There was another hole! I fell two seconds before crashing to the floor. I stood and looked around. It was brighter here. There were a bunch of high tech looking gadgets. I walked up to one. I walked around the room a bit. A suddenly saw a gadget that looked like a head set connected to a little box by a wire. I put it on and pressed a couple of buttons on the box. I shrugged and tucked the box into my pocket. I walked towards a round portal looking thing and it opened. Four of the aliens came in from the other side. I almost screamed. I'd almost forgotten I was even on an alien craft. All their eyes went to me calmly. One of them reached forward and pulled the box from my pocket. It held up a finger to make sure it had my attention and pushed a button with the same finger. A little surface of the box moved away revealing a screen and some buttons. It pushed some buttons, looked up at me, and said something. I looked at it weird. It pressed some more buttons then looked at me.

"Do you understand me now?" I heard him say through the head phones. I smiled.

"I do." I laughed I was so excited with the new toy I'd discovered. It pushed a couple other buttons and handed it back to me. "This is so cool."

The alien who'd helped me seemed satisfied.

"I told you it'd work." It said to another alien. "Well lets get you back to the commander. He's probably having the entire searched for you." It motioned for me to follow and I did. We went down more hallways until we came to a room with many other aliens. I there might have been twelve, fifteen at most. One of which was standing in the middle on the room. It turned and saw me.

"There the female is. Where was she?" It said coming towards us. The one that had lead me lowered it'd head.

"She was in the handheld machines room, commander." It replied.

"What am I doing here at all?" I asked biting my lip to keep from saying anything that may get me killed very quickly.

"You will have your answers in time." The commander said. I balled up my fists.

"No." I said. The commander looked surprised I'd refused. I looked straight at it. "I want them now!" And with that I jumped at it…

* * *

Am I mean or what? My brother says 'aliens are scary uh they have giant eyes and they are real sometimes and they are all of them are girls and boys and some people have dreams about aliens... oh and the girl aliens' I'm cutting him off here. I'd really like some reveiws if you guys don't mind... be honest. I better go or my bro here will take apart my room. 

http/ 


	4. Waking Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

Hey, I'm sooooooo sorry. My hard drive crashed and I almost lost everything. But my tec support helped. Yay! Now I won't keep you from reading my fab. story. Just to let you know I was really hipper when writing this.

I charged at the… it. I was so close to tackling him. He didn't flinch. Two others stepped next to him and each raised a staff. Lightning like stuff shot at me and I doubled over in pain. It was like someone using a cattle brand on you only three times worse.

"Send her to her chamber to calm." He said. The two once again raised their staffs. I closed my eyes ready for extreme pain but, instead I felt a tingle over my skin and my stomach lifted up into my throat like when your on a roller coaster and going down a really big hill. It faded and I felt myself fall. I hit hard metal ground with a thud. I sat up and rubbed my right arm, the one I'd fallen on.

I looked around, it was dark. I couldn't see a thing. I stood, holding out my hands to feel around. I bumped into something with a metal frame. I felt what it held up to find it nice and soft. Blankets! That meant this was a bed! I flopped down into the soft blankets, pulling them over me. A nice fluffy ( : 3 fluffy… I love that word) pillow lay under my head. I tossed back and forth a bit but managed to get to sleep.

I felt something poke my side. I shoved the opposing finger away and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Get up, human. We haven't all day." A ruff voice said right in my ear. I jumped and hit the alien guy in he face. He flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Never, I repeat, never poke me!" I yelled at it.

"I was sent to wait you an take you to the general (do they even have generals? Oh well, it's my story.). He said for you to meet with him for food, after you put on this." The alien held up a pile of nicely folded clothes (sp?). I took them at told him to get out not being a morning person there for not even bothering to be nice. I changed into the clothes and didn't like them one bit. It was a gray one piece with stretchy material. The parts that covered my legs only went down to mid thigh. Then there was the body part. The stomach was left open as was the back. The collar area went down to just above my cleavage. There were no sleeves to protect me from the cold air. All in all, I HATED IT!

I went to the door and it opened revealing a very nervous alien.

"What were you over sized eye ball, slim scum, freaking thinking when giving me this!" I yelled at him indicating the outfit. He looked up at me with the puppy dogs eyes, it almost made me melt. Almost, if it hadn't been for the thing I was wearing.

"WELL?" I yelled louder.

"It's so the monitoring equipment can be on your skin and be easy to get off and on." He whimpered. I growled.

'They've been monitoring me. Those... (sorry not going to put that thought in this FanFic.).' I thought.

"For what? Why have you been monitoring me?"

Sorry. I'm feeling evil to day. I want ot thank you guys for supporting my writing. sob I'm so happy! I'm hoping on publishing some of my stuff. I'll let you guys know if it goes well. It next time!


End file.
